a story
by FrictionIsMagicAndMagicIsWisdm
Summary: a story.
1. Prologue

It was a rainy night. He was here. Yet he was not. He had ascended into a different layer of the world. His deceived world was similar to the world deceived by normal beings. And yet it was completely different. The world as seen by him was a world without color, a world without emotion. Information was the only thing he perceived. Information about everything, yet nothing valuable as he had ascended.

Ascension.

To ascend, one has to maintain a mindset only managable by very few. Most people failed and thus, descended. They went from our current world to the world layer beneath us, a layer so full it was unbearable.

Descension.

The mark of failure. The mark of the majority.  
Failures try to change their mark. But no one knows how to change it. It persists through all three layers.

Layers.

The current, the descended and the ascended. Even though there were only three layers, they existed in every universe.  
It was no matter to him. For him, it was yet another occurence.

He.

You.

Does it even matter?


	2. Chapter 2

At one point, he appeared. He appeared, and appeared to listen to a conversation between two strangers. At first he wondered how they got there, but then he realized that they were speaking in a weird tongue. For some reason he must have attained the ability to understand this language.

He listened.

Stranger a: weißt

Stranger a: dreddow

Stranger a: ich sitze hier

Stranger a: und frage mich

Stranger a: ob es so oder so ist

Stranger a: ist es nicht so?

Stranger b: es ist nicht so

Stranger b: wie du denkst

Stranger b: dass es ist

Stranger b: es ist so wie du denkst

Stranger b: dass es ist

Stranger a: danke

Stranger a: aber ist das ich im ist zustand wirklich so? oder isst das ich nur allein wie ich denke?

Stranger b: es ist immer dasselbe ich

Stranger b: solange du denkst dass es dasselbe ich ist

Stranger b: dass du erdacht hast

Stranger a: aber was isst das ist?

Stranger b: das ist isst ist

Stranger a: ist es so

Stranger a: okay

Stranger b: es ist so

Stranger a: eine weise entscheidung steht bevor

Stranger a: ist es zeit

Stranger a: oder ist es nicht zeit zu isten

Stranger b: es ist dann zeit

Stranger b: wenn die zeit es akzeptiert

Stranger b: zu sein

Stranger a: ist die zeit bereit zu sein wenn das ist den zustand betreten hat?

Stranger b: erst wenn dein selbst ist und bereit ist zeit zu sein

Stranger a: hm

Stranger a: also ist es nicht das ist, sondern DAS ist, welches ich ersuche?

Stranger b: es ist das, was du findest

Stranger a: okay

Stranger a: also rätst du mir zu einem das keyboard

Stranger a: oder soll ich es nur finden

Stranger a: hmhm

Stranger a: diese fragen

Stranger a: schwirren in meinem kopf herum

Stranger b: die antwort liegt in deiner rechten hand

Stranger b: und zugleich in deiner linken

Stranger a: ein keyboard

Stranger b: es ist der anfang, so wie das ende ist

Stranger b: die zeit bringt die antworten

Stranger a: o, so ist die zeit die antwort

Stranger b: solange du bist, und sein wirst

Stranger b: solange du erkennst, wann es ist

Stranger b: wirst du auch wissen, was es ist, und wo

Stranger a: ich werde sein, so wie ich bin so wie es ist und immer sein wird im istischen glauben

Stranger b: so steht es geschrieben in der istischen bibel


	3. Chapter 3

The rain poured. Rain drops kept hitting the outside of his window.  
He never witnessed a storm of this level, but refused to make it his reality.

He thought he couldn't do it if he tried. And trying was something he didn't want to because he felt like it, at the moment, he felt like it was to be how he favoured it.

"Every moment that was, but wasn't yet, was to be yet again before it could be."

Thinking about this made him forget about the rain. Forget about the storm that was knocking on behalf of making itself noticeable to him who was not listening, who didn't want to listen.

Why wouldn't he listen? Wasn't he the one who read every information and left aside emotion? Why was he allowed to even have such dreadful thoughts?

He didn't know. Information wasn't the source of knowledge he had to attain to answer this question. The answer, to this question, was in the very thoughts he had, just from thinking.  
Meaning wasn't anything to him. He just wanted to know, but the knowledge tainted him; his ability to be slowly declined.

At this very moment of realization he ascended.  
The ascension was different. It felt different.  
But it was the same. The same as always.  
Why did he feel that way?  
Feel.  
Was this the source?

He ought to know.

But he will never be able to.

For his is everything, but nothing, full, but empty, a void of...


End file.
